オレンジ (Orange)
by Kareena Deen
Summary: "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai. Apa itu salah? Mengapa takdir terus saja memisahkan kita?" – Yukio "Mungkin sejak awal, pertemuan kita sudah salah." – Rin Japanese legend about lovers who commit suicide will be reincarnated into twins. Based on Vocaloid song, Orange AU, AR, Major Charas Death, Boys Love, Straight, Fem!Rin, Incest, Twincest, Reincarnated, Re-born


Disclaimer : Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou, story belongs to Kareena Deen

**WARNING : AU! OOC, BOYS LOVE, TWINCEST****, ABSURD, DLDR**

オレンジ

By

Kareena Deen

_**The fact that i laughed in the world you were in**_

_**The fact that **__**I**__**cursed**__** the future **__**which**__** you saw**_

_**You voice, warmth, behaviour, everything **__**you**__** loved...**_

Lucu sekali kita bisa tertawa di dunia ini. Dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku mengutuk masa depan yang sudah menanti kita, yang pernah kita lihat bersama.

Kau selalu seperti itu. Tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

Suaramu yang memekik kesal jika aku menjahilimu, atau saat kau sedang berapi-api menunjukkan semangatmu di hadapan banyak orang.

Kehangatanmu seolah-olah mampu melelehkan salju di musim dingin. Mampu mencairkan hati yang sangat beku sekalipun. Semua orang menyukai kehangatan dan keceriaanmu. Kau yang selalu berpikir positif, hingga mampu membangkitkan semangat orang-orang disekitarmu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah orang paling cengeng yang pernah aku kenal.

Banyak hal yang kau sukai di dunia ini – _tidak sepertiku_. Kita bagaikan dua sisi dunia, saling berlawanan, berseberangan.

_Tidak pernah bersatu._

_**At a town near the ocean,**__** we stepped**__** along**__** the track**__** rusted red**_

_**We both**__** lied, "I'm happy"**_

_**You smiled gloomily, we connected our hands**_

_**A far away island, the morning glow**_

Akita memang jauh dari ibu kota Jepang. Namun semua kebutuhan tidak kalah lengkap dari prefektur Tokyo. Prefektur yang terletak di sebelah utara Pulau Honshu itu memiliki cuaca yang dingin. Jika musim dingin datang, Akita merupakan salah satu tempat – selain Hokkaido – yang dihindari.

Dua pasang kaki menjejakkan kaki di pasir pantai, membuat bekas pijakan yang akan terhapus ombak laut. Mega merah terlihat jelas di ufuk timur, tanda matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi.

Kedua tangan itu bertautan, menggenggam erat satu sama lain, enggan melepaskan.

_Enggan berpisah._

Okumura Yukio menatap kakak kembarnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, membuat sang empunya menoleh, memamerkan senyum lebar yang membuat gigi taringnya menyembul.

Yukio tersenyum tipis. Matanya mengamati sinar matahari pagi yang mulai menyengat kulit.

"_Ne_, Nii-s_an_. Apa kau bahagia?"

Senyum lebar itu menghilang, tergantikan senyum tipis dengan sorot mata sendu. Tangannya melepas genggaman tangan pemuda berkacamata itu, kedua tangan itu beralih menepuk kedua bahu tegap adiknya, meremasnya erat.

"Tentu saja bahagia. Aku punya adik kembar yang hebat sepertimu, kedua orang tua kita sangat menyayangi kita. Memangnya ada hal yang membuatku tidak bahagia, _hm?_"

Ada.

_Heh, tentu saja ada._

Yukio menaikkan kacamatanya, menarik pemuda berambut _raven_ ke pelukannya, mencium harum _shampoo citrus_ yang selalu dipakai Rin.

"Kau benar. Aku juga bahagia." Rin mengusap punggung adiknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu berbalut kaos hitam itu.

Keduanya tidak melihat sorot sendu dari sepasang iris berbeda warna itu. Mereka tidak melihatnya, tetapi mereka tahu, jika mereka menutup kelopak mata mereka, setetes air akan membasahi puncak kepala dan bahu yang menjadi sandaran.

"_Uhm_, kita harus bahagia," Rin menarik bagian belakang kaos Yukio, meremasnya kuat. Yukio menghirup dalam aroma _citrus_ itu, menyimpannya dalam memori.

Sudah berapa kali mereka seperti itu? Sudah berapa kali kedua bibir itu berkata hal yang manis, namun menyakitkan di saat bersamaan?

Sudah berapa kali ... _mereka berbohong?_

"_Rin-_chan_, mau kuantar pulang?" Yukio menepikan sepadanya, tas sekolahnya diletakkan di keranjang sepeda. Gadis manis di depannya menggeleng pelan, tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya merengut. Tangannya merangkul bahu tegap itu – hadiah dari latihan rutin taekwondo – membuat sang empunya membungkuk karena perbedaan tinggi._

"Hm_, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak ingin ketahuan Otou-_san_ sih. Haha."_

_Yukio mengerti, tentu saja. Tidak. Keduanya mengerti. Mau sampai kapanpun orang tua mereka tidak akan setuju dengan hubungan mereka._

_Anak perempuan dari Okumura Amon – salah satu pemimpin Yakuza yang paling mengerikan – tidak akan mungkin __bersanding__ dengan anak laki-laki Yuri Egin – seorang janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya karena dibunuh kelompok Yakuza Okumura._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Memangnya salah kalau mereka ingin terus bersama?_

"_Yakin? Atau aku antar sampai mulut gang saja?"_

_Rin tidak menjawabnya, tapi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di boncengan sepeda. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Yukio._

"_Ayo kita main ke bukit seperti biasa!"_

_Yukio tertegun, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengayuh sepeda itu dengan cepat ke arah bukit di belakang sekolah._

_**The **__**fact that I can't love you enough**_

_**The things about **__**the**__** weak**__** me**__** cr**__**ied**__**along with you**_

_**These things won't even be replace, after all, it's special**_

_**The day when we'd forgive each other, too**_

Ada banyak hal tentang dirimu yang tidak bisa aku cintai.

Saat kau berpura-pura kuat di hadapanku, padahal aku tahu, kau bisa menangis sangat keras jika kau mau. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dan aku benci itu.

Aku tahu kau sering menangis sendirian di kamarmu, kedua telapak tanganmu membungkam mulutmu, karena kau pikir jika kau melakukannya tidak ada orang yang tahu kau itu orang yang lemah.

Kau tidak mau bersandar padaku, kau tidak mau membagi semuanya denganku. Kau memikul rasa sakit itu sendirian.

Apa kau lupa, aku juga merasakannya? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi tempatku bersandar?

"Nii-_san_. Maafkan aku."

Maaf, aku bukan orang yang kuat sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tersenyum setiap saat. Jika aku memaksa menarik kedua sudut bibirku, satu sayatan juga akan muncul dihatiku. Aku tidak mau merasakannya.

_Itu sangat menyakitkan._

"Untuk apa, Yukio?"

"Semuanya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghiburmu saat nii-_san_ menangis."

"..."

"Maaf karena aku tetap menjadi orang yang lemah."

"..."

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Yukio."

Sepasang manik _tosca_ dibalik bingkai kotak itu berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya mendongak, tapi matanya tidak mampu menatap _sapphire_ kembar dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Maaf jika aku menjadi orang paling munafik, padahal aku tahu aku ini lemah."

"Nii-_san_."

"Ma – maafkan a – aku yang selalu berbohong ka – kalau aku ba – bahagia." Suara itu bersatu dengan sesenggukan yang tidak ditahan lagi. Bahu itu bergetar hebat, tidak mampu menopang rasa sakit.

"Rin."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."

Pertahanan Yukio runtuh saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari kakak kembarnya. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi, membasahi bingkai kacamatanya. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Okumura Rin.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Kakak._"

Rin meremas erat kemeja biru adik kembarnya. Kata terakhir yang terdengar jelas menambah luka dihatinya. Dia sadar bukan hanya dia yang terluka.

Mereka berdua terluka.

"Yukio, aku memaafkanmu."

"Aku juga memaafkanmu, Rin."

_Sepasang kekasih memakan bekal makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Suasana tenang itu rusak saat Rin menarik lengan Yukio, membuat si empunya menoleh._

"_Maaf, Yukio. Kemarin suruhan Otou-_san_ memukulimu lagi, kan? Pasti sakit sekali." Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam sumpit sangat erat, membuat tangannya memutih._

_Yukio mengusak lembut kepala peranakan Yakuza itu, menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah mengobatinya."_

_Rin tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Yukio mengangkat dagunya dan menatap matanya__,__ "__a__ku juga minta maaf, Okaa-_san_ selalu hilang kendali setiap melihatmu. Kau pasti terluka karena ucapannya."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu."_

"_Yang jelas, Rin-_chan_. Kita berdua tidak salah. Kau percaya padaku kan?"_

"_Uhm! Tentu."_

_**That there won't be a tomorrow for the two of us**_

_**Just always, yes always, let's hide it**_

_**Even now, I'm searching for the only thing**_

_**That will reach you, who will be left behind**_

"_Yukio! Ayo pulang!"_

_Yukio menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan bersisihan dengan gadis berambut _raven_ menuju parkiran sepeda. "Mau ke bukit lagi?"_

_Rin terdiam, menganggukkan kepalanya "__a__yo."_

_Bukit belakang sekolah memang tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menyendiri. Banyak pohon rindang juga kursi taman yang sudah mulai lapuk. Seluruh pemandangan kota terlihat jelas dari sini. Begitu tinggi._

_Begitu bebas._

_Sepasang kekasih itu memejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan erat._

"_Yukio, sudah sore. Ayo pulang." _'Aku tidak mau dipukuli Otou-_san_ lagi.'

"_Uhm, ayo." _'Aku tidak mau melihat Okaa-_san_ menangis lagi.'

_Keduanya mengangguk. _Keduanya mengerti.

_Sampai di persimpangan yang memisahkan arah rumah mereka, keduanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum._

"Matta ashita_, Yukio!"_

_Benarkah masih ada hari esok untuk mereka?_

"Matta ashita_, Rin-_chan_."_

_Keduanya tahu, tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka. Atau besoknya lagi, atau sampai besok yang entah keberapa kalinya._

_Mereka menyimpan rapat-rapat fakta itu, jangan sampai terucap dari bibir mereka._

_Menyembunyikannya sampai tidak ada yang mampu memendamnya lagi._

Yukio tahu, Rin itu orang yang istimewa. Sejak dulu, sampai sekarang, Rin selalu berhasil membuat hati semua orang terhibur dengan tingkahnya yang konyol tapi menggemaskan.

Rin itu bagaikan burung yang terbang bebas di langit biru. Bebas, tak teraih. Tidak seorangpun bisa meraihnya.

Yukio juga seekor burung, dia punya sayap untuk terbang di langit bersama Rin. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Secepat apapun dia terbang, dia tidak akan sejajar dengan Rin.

Kalaupun dia berhasil, dia akan kelelahan, lalu berhenti sejenak. Kemudian kembali ditinggalkan oleh Rin yang bisa terbang dengan bebas sesuka hatinya.

Yukio bisa mengejar Rin, tapi dia tidak bisa terbang dengan bebas.

Rin selalu berada satu langkah di depannya, sedangkan dia selalu ditinggalkan.

Sampai saat ini, Yukio selalu mencari cara agar dia selalu bersanding di sebelah Rin, agar Rin tidak kesepian, punya tempat bersandar saat dia kelelahan karena terbang terlalu lama – walaupun kemungkinannya mendekati mustahil.

Sampai saat ini pula, dia tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya.

"_**Are you doing well?"**_

"_**Has you smile withered away?"**_

"_**Are you deeply, deeply in love with someone else?"**_

_**I locked away my wish to spend**_

_**My days with you that I knew will never come**_

"_Rin-_chan_, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_Gadis Okumura itu itu berhenti menjilati es krim vanilla di tangannya, terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. "Apa-apaan? Kita kan bertemu setiap hari, Yukio. Kau ini aneh."_

_Yukio terdiam, pandangannya masih mengarah pada gadis cantik itu, membuat sang empunya menghentikan kekehannya, terdiam._

_Rin tahu bukan itu maksud Yukio._

Sama sekali bukan.

"_Kau masih bisa tersenyum, kan?"_

_Rin menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang sudah di ujung lidah._

"_Senyummu indahmu itu, tidak layu kan, Rin-_chan_? Masih sama seperti saat kita bertemu pertama kali, kan?"_

"_Yukio, _yamete_."_

"_Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"_

"_Yukio, ku mohon, hentikan." Isakan itu terdengar pilu. Kepala bersurai _raven_ itu menggeleng kuat, enggan mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari pemuda berkaca mata itu._

"_Apa ada orang yang sangat, sangat kau cintai? Ne, _oshiete_, Rin-_chan_."_

_Tangisan Rin pecah saat Yukio menangkup kedua pipinya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik _shappire_ yang dihiasi lelehan air mata. Yukio memejamkan matanya, air matanya menetes saat Rin memeluknya erat, isakan itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yukio, sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali."_

_Yukio mengeratkan pelukannya, air matanya membasahi puncak kepala kekasihnya itu._

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Yukio tahu, di masa sekarangpun, hari-harinya bersama dengan Rin tidak akan terjadi.

_Sama seperti dulu._

Tidak masalah, toh dia sudah mengunci keinginan itu. Dia yakin Rin juga seperti itu.

Hanya ada hari ini, dan kemarin.

_Tidak ada hari esok._

Seperti itupun tidak apa-apa.

Tidak masalah.

"Ne, Yukio. Apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau sedang mencintai orang lain?"

"… tidak."

Keduanya terdiam. Rin meremas tangannya erat. "Kau harus mencintai orang lain. Tidak ada hari esok untuk kita."

_Tidak ada hari esok untuk kita._

'_Aku juga tahu itu'_, batin Yukio.

"Tidak dengan kita yang seperti ini,"

"…"

"… tidak dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini." Rin terisak pelan. Dadanya pasti sakit jika dia menahan isakannya, jadi dia keluarkan saja. _Toh_ Yukio sudah terbiasa mendengarnya menangis.

"_Kakak …_"

"…"

"… aku juga tidak menggarapkan hari esok untuk kita, kok."

_**Crescent Moon island, **__**clouded**__** birds on the water's edge**_

_**Behind the church decorated with ivy**_

_**We made again a childish promise**_

_**A promise**__** about running away**_

Pulau kecil tempat kita tinggal selalu dihiasi burung-burung gelap di tepi pantai, sedang minum barang seteguk air asin itu, kemudian terbang lagi, meninggalkan tempat mereka singgah.

Di dekat pantai ada gereja tua yang selalu kita kunjungi saat kita bermain di pantai. Gereja itu mulai sepi karena ada gereja baru di tengah kota yang lebih besar dan lebih mewah daripada gereja itu.

Gereja yang mulai ditumbuhi tanaman rambat di dindingnya selalu menarik perhatian kita. Tempatnya luas, dan memiliki pemandangan elok karena letaknya yang menghadap laut.

_Dulu_, kita selalu bermain di sini. Hanya berdua.

Sekarangpun begitu. Kau yang memaksa, sebenarnya, tidak ingat – atau tidak peduli – dengan kondisimu. Setiap hari kau selalu minta ditemani ke gereja. Entah apa yang kau lakukan, hanya duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam gereja. Memanjatkan do'a pada-Nya, yang tidak pernah kau beri tahu padaku.

Aku hanya duduk di sampingmu. Ikut menundukkan kepala dan berdo'a, berdo'a tentang kesehatanmu, berdo'a tentang ayah dan ibu.

_Berdo'a tentang kita._

"_Rin-chan, ayo ke gereja!"_

"_Heh? Tumben? Biasanya aku yang selalu memaksamu ke gereja."_

"_Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."_

_Rin menaikkan alisnya. _'Apa Yukio ingin memberiku kejutan ya?'

_Tapi hari ini hari Kamis._

Hanya hari Kamis_, tidak ada hal spesial baginya yang patut untuk diberi kejutan._

_Tapi toh dia tetap membonceng Yukio, seperti biasa._

_Sesampainya di gereja, Yukio memakirkan sepedanya asal dan menyeret masuk Rin. _'Masa bodoh, gereja ini juga selalu sepi. Tidak banyak orang taat di tempat ini.'

_Yukio mengeluarkan _flower crown_ yang dia buat diam-diam dan memakaikannya ke kepala Rin, membuat kekasihnya mengerjap bingung._

"_Jangan dilepas," membuat Rin merengut sebal. Gadis itu hanya ingin melihatnya saja kok._

_Mereka berdiri di depan mimbar, dengan eratnya Yukio menggenggam tangan mungil orang yang sangat dicintainya, lalu menarik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan tubuh tegapnya._

"_Aku, Yukio Egin, bersedia menemani Okumura Rin di suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin, sampai ajal menjemput."_

_Peranakan Yakuza itu terkejut. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatap sepasang _tosca_ milik kekasihnya._

_Janji itu terlalu mendadak. Rin tidak ada persiapan apa-apa. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

"_Apakah kau, Okumura Rin, bersedia menemani Yukio Egin di suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai ajal menjemput?"_

_Suara Yukio bagaikan dentuman yang sangat nyaring, membuat telinganya penging seketika._

_Genggaman lekaki itu menguat, seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis bersurai _raven_ itu._

"_A – a – aku bersedia."_

_Kalimat _"You may kiss your bride"_ entah bagaimana terngiang di kepala keduanya. Tidak ada yang mengucapkannya, ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja._

"Mau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Kau tidak membawa mahkota bunga untukku, _baka_," ucapnya tersenyum geli.

"Saat itu kau terbata mengucapkannya, _aho_."

"ITU KARENA KAU TIBA TIBA SEPERTI ITU, _BAKA_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita ucapkan sekali lagi, tidak perlu memakai mahkota, _you look so beautiful._"

Dengan teganya Rin menjitak kepala adiknya, membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Hei! Untuk apa yang barusan?!"

"… dasar bodoh."

Janji itu terucap lagi. Kali ini mereka benar-benar tegas mengucapkannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, berdua saja."

Keduanya tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

_**Rather than having no one be satisfied**_

_**I'll only warm the end that we desired**_

_**For**__** me, who only had **__**nightmares**_

_**That was how it seemed**_

"Yukio, kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Nii-_san_. Memang apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Kau tahu kita tidak punya pilihan, kan?"

"… kau benar."

Aku tahu kau cemas. Akupun begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkannya.

Aku akan bersamamu, menjagamu sampai akhir.

Aku akan menyingkirkan mimpi buruk yang selalu datang saat aku ingin memimpikan tentangmu.

_Tentang kita._

Seharusnya memang begitu, kan? Rin-_chan_?

_**Even just forgiv**__**ing**__**, even just stick**__**ing**__** out **__**until**__** the end**_

_**Just **__**surely**__**, yes **__**surely**__**, no one can change**_

_**My fears of hurting you grew so strong**_

_**That I can't live any longer**_

'_Kaa-_san_, maaf. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu._

_Jika ada yang salah, aku yang salah._

_Bukan kaa-_san_, Okumura-_san_, apalagi Rin._

_Maaf, aku jatuh cinta padanya.'_

_Begitulah isi surat _Yukio_ yang dia letakkan di meja kamarnya._

_Dia sudah mencoba bertahan sampai akhir, dan kali ini, dia sudah lelah._

_Dia sudah sangat bertahan, sampai akhirpun, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya._

Bahkan Okumura Rin sekalipun.

"Yukio, aku takut," tangisnya pecah. Semua usahaku untuk menenangkanmu percuma. Kau sangat ketakutan.

Aku juga takut. Aku takut menyakitimu. Aku takut aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi.

_Rasanya seperti aku yang akan mati._

Jika seperti ini terus, aku yakin aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku pasti akan pergi denganmu, ke manapun kau pergi.

Tapi untuk sekarang, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memelukmu dan menangis bersamamu.

_Pecundang._

_**Do you remember? When we met for the first time**_

_**Your lies**__**,**__** dependence, weakness, as if all of it was**__**swept away**_

_**In**__** this morning glow, just like that day**_

_**You are once again, beautifully changing**_

"_Rin-_chan_, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"_

"_Tentu saja ingat. Kau menghinaku gadis bar bar, sialan."_

"_Hei! Itu karena kau memanjat pagar saat tahu gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup! Gadis mana yang melakukannya kalau bukan gadis bar bar, hah?!"_

"_Tentu saja hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya! Aku ini gadis pemberani, tahu!"_

"_Bar bar."_

"_Sialan, Yukio! Ku hajar kau!"_

"… _lalu kau menolongku saat aku jatuh karena menirumu memanjat pagar."_

_Rin terdiam. Dia masih ingat saat menolong pemuda yang meringis kesakitan, kacamata yang dipakai Yukio saat itu retak, untungnya dia punya cadangan kacamata._

"… _lalu kau tahu aku anak dari orang yang membunuh ayahmu."_

"…"

"_Kau sangat membenciku saat itu. Aku mengerti, _sih_. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan saat bertemu dengan anak dari pembunuh ayahmu? Haha."_

"…"

"_Aku juga ikut kesal karena ibumu tahu kita satu kelas. Ibumu selalu menghinaku anak pembunuh karena aku anak dari Okumura."_

"_Rin-_chan_."_

"_Aku jadi ikut membencimu. Omongan ibumu itu selalu menyakitkan. Aku selalu menangis diam-diam setiap ibumu berteriak padaku. Karena itu, kita selalu berkelahi, sampai guru-guru di sekolah kita kesal."_

"_Rin."_

"_Semakin lama, kita semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun hanya diisi dengan baku hantam dan adu bacot, _sih_, haha."_

"_Rin ––"_

"–– pada akhirnya, kita jatuh cinta._"_

"…"

_Rin tersenyum sendu. Ingatannya kembali pada kisah mereka. Perseteruan yang terjadi karena konflik keluarga membuat seutas benang merah terkait erat di jari mereka, menghubungkan satu sama lain._

"_Hee, kenapa kita jadi melankolis seperti ini?"_

_Semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk hilang. Seolah semuanya memang tidak pernah ada._

"_Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih mencintaimu."_

_Yukio tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya._

"_Kau juga seperti kan, Yukio?"_

_Yukio menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai _raven_ kesukaannya. "Sampai kapanpun, Rin."_

Kita berbaring di atas rumput halaman gereja yang menghadap ke laut. Menikmati sunrise yang sedang berlangsung.

_Sama seperti waktu itu._

Rin menoleh ke arah Yukio. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tegas adiknya.

"Yukio, ayo melakukannya," ucapan tiba-tiba dari pemuda dipelukannya membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"H – hah? Apa maksudmu, Nii-_san_?"

"Buat aku menjadi sempurna, Yukio."

"Nii-_san_, kau bukan pere ––"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Rin berteriak marah. Mukanya memerah karena kesal dan sesak di dadanya. Apa Yukio menolaknya?

Yukio semakin bingung saat Rin malah terisak, air matanya mengalir deras dari mata shappire-nya itu.

"Yukio, jika kita tidak melakukannya sekarang, kita tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai kapanpun."

"Rin …"

"Aku mohon, Yukio. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu. Aku janji. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sempurna bersamamu, Yukio."

_Seperti dulu_, saat Yukio membuatnya menjadi seorang gadis seutuhnya.

"… baiklah."

Matahari pagi menyinari mereka, membentuk bayangan dua peranakan manusia di halaman gereja tua itu. Burung-burung gereja menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan sepasang manusia.

Penyatuan sekaligus perpisahan bagi keduanya.

_**We sang of love and kicked the earth**_

_**Right now, **__**saying "This is the worst" even the ending by suicide**_

_**Was incomplete,**__**and **__**become uncertain**_

_**See, kick it**__** hard**__** and it'**__**ll be**__** gone**_

_Kita bernyanyi lagu cinta, melawan dunia fana ini. Tidak peduli apapun, kita hanya terus melakukannya._

_Di tebing yang curam ini, kita bergandengan tangan, berhadapan satu sama lain._

_Apapun itu, kita sudah siap. Bahkan jika harus mati karena kalimat _"Ini yang terburuk"_ sekalipun. Kita percaya satu sama lain._

"_Kau lihat? Kau harus melawannya, sekuat mungkin, bersama, dan semuanya akan pergi."_

_Rin tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu," Yukio tersenyum lebar saat Rin melakukan hal yang sama._

_Kedua tubuh itu tertarik gravitasi, menghantam lautan dan karang yang terjal._

_Kedua tangan itu tidak pernah terlepas. Senyum di bibir mereka juga tidak hilang._

_**Years**__** will pass,**__** follow**__** the**__** voice**_

_**If we are reincarnated again**_

_**I'll meet you immediately**_

_Tahun akan berganti, suara suara itu akan terus mengikuti._

_Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku akan menemukannya secepat mungkin._

_Kita akan bertemu, dan bersama lagi._

_Saling mencintai lagi._

Sampai kapanpun.

"_Ne_, Yukio. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku akan langsung menemukanmu."

"Baguslah. Aku akan menunggumu, Yukio."

Yukio tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan kembarannya, menyatukan jari-jari mereka. Mengelus surai _raven_ yang perlahan berkurang jumlahnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, dan kita akan jatuh cinta, _lagi._"

_Pasti._

_**I had loved you**_

_**Until the end, until **__**this day**_

_**Even so, am I the one who **__**shall**__** end**__** everything**__**?**_

_**I only wish that you'll, one day, be happy**_

"Yukio, aku selalu mencintaimu. Sampai hari ini, sampai akhir."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Sampai kapanpun._

"Payah, kenapa kita selalu seperti ini?"

_Kenapa kita tidak pernah bisa bersama?_

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

_Kita hanya dua orang yang saling mencintai._

"Rasanya sakit sekali saat kita harus berpisah." _Lagi._

"Yukio, aku sangat beruntung, di dunia ini, kita selalu bersama. Kita berada di kandungan kaa-_san_ bersama, terlahir bersama, tumbuh bersama. Aku sudah tidak butuh permintaan apa-apa lagi."

_Aku ingin kau bersama denganku selamanya._

"Aku tidak bisa memintamu apa-apa lagi. Kau sudah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku."

Pagi itu. Gereja tua itu.

"Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari, kau bahagia."

"Rin."

"Terima kasih, Yukio. Kau, sekali lagi membuatku bahagia karena bisa mencintaimu."

_Terima kasih, Rin. Aku juga bahagia karena bisa mencintaimu lagi._

_**To the fact that I laughed in **__**the**__** world you were in**_

_**To the fact that **__**I cursed**__** the future **__**which**__** you saw**_

_**Your**__** voice, warmth, **__**behaviour**__**, everything you loved**_

Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Eksistensimu sangat berarti bagiku, sebenci apapun aku pada takdir, pada dunia ini.

Kita selalu melewatinya bersama, kau dan aku.

Semua hal tentangmu, akan terkubur bersamaku selamanya.

_**Goodbye**_

Aku mencintaimu.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Terima kasih.

_Terima kasih._

Selamat tinggal.

_Selamat tinggal._

**終わり**


End file.
